Intrepid
by SheepJammies
Summary: When the Slytherin prefects become ill due to a prank, the other prefects cover their rounds. This, unfortunately, includes Lily and Remus. More unfortunate, it somehow sets off a chain of events in which Lily has to spend time with Potter (ew) and make a dumb bet that might be deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or universe, those belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.)**

 **Hi! This is my first fic for Harry Potter :) I haven't been on here in a couple years but I decided to give this a shot! I want to acknowledge that this is inspired slightly by that one scene in A Very Potter Sequel with Hermione going to the Shrieking Shack on a bet, but this is different from that (obviously). Thank you all for reading :)**

For as long as she could recall, Lily was always "bold". "Plucky". "Brave", even.

She recognized the importance of the task at hand, knew what it would mean if she failed, so she trekked forward, scrambling past the old oak, valiantly ignoring the pain blooming in her knee. Yes, there would be plenty of time to tend to injuries later, when everyone was saved. She hoped it wouldn't take too long, it certainly _did_ hurt something awful. Blinking away tears, she shook herself to regain focus. Rescue mission. Right.

Frantic, she looked around, wild red hair whipping around her as she tried to spot her target. Nothing. She almost stomped in frustration, but that would be a silly waste of time _and_ give away her position, so she controlled herself. (With immense difficulty).

Instead, she ducked behind a rather convenient hedge and attempted to gather her thoughts. The dragon had to be here somewhere, of course, but she would have seen him if he'd been _real_ close, she wasn't nearly dumb enough to miss a _dragon_. She huffed. So, step one was to locate the dragon. Without the scaly menace guarding the lair, she or her partner could easily slip by and complete the mission. Lily scrunched her nose. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him in a bit. She huffed again. If the dummy had been captured, then this mission would be twice as complicated, and no less important, and _all up to her._

Up! She could go up for a better view and _then_ she would surely spot some sign of her enemies. Determined, Lily spotted the big oak she'd passed earlier and made a run for it, ducking as she ran in a weak attempt to avoid being spotted and hit. Scurrying up the tree made her knee throb with pain again as it scraped against the rough bark, but Lily simply sucked in her breath and continued. Too much was riding on this rescue mission. She just couldn't let them down.

From the ground she couldn't see much, not being an awfully tall person, but from up here she could see perfectly. Of course, a bright red dragon was hard to miss from anywhere, but the stupid lizard was proving harder to spot than she'd thought. Although...Yes! This was _too_ perfect, she'd just seen the dart of a dark, billowy cape at the edge of her vision. Looks like they'd gotten too impatient, they were coming to find _her._ Likely leaving their captive (or captives, depending on whether her bumbling partner'd been caught) foolishly unguarded.

And judging from the direction the movement came from- yep, just as she suspected. Just under the thicket of trees to her north, she saw a head of strikingly bright blonde curls. One more glance just in case and- nope, no dragon in sight. But she'd need to hurry, or surely it would smell her nearby and come back (At least she thought it would, she'd never had to face a dragon before, but it seemed a safe bet).

Refraining from whooping in victory was harder than she'd thought, so she bit her tongue and shimmied her way down the branch she was perched on, too excited to care about the material of her skirt catching on twiggy bits of the branch. But then she froze, panicked, with her foot on a thick knot of the wood.

Voices. Below her.

"No sign of her?"

"None. I'm telling you, this is impossible."

"You _know_ what's at stake here! Make it possible."

Lily recognized the voices. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She could feel her heartbeat at her fingertips. No. No,no,no.

She had to distract them somehow, and it was nearly too late, but she could think of _nothing_ that wasn't just plain ridiculous. Holding in the urge to huff, she just decided ridiculous was better than complacent, and went for the first thing to pop into her head.

So she pried off one trainer and tossed it as far as she could into the bushes to her left, taking a deep breath as she heard the sudden rustle of the leaves. She'd hit her mark, at least.

The voices hushed.

"Oi, over there!"

"Shh. Follow my lead."

Wow. She felt the blood slowly come back to her extremities as she processed the fact that it worked. Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. She was almost entirely sure she'd seen that on the telly in a silly cartoon at some point, yet it worked.

Doing her best to be quiet, she continued her descent down the trunk, jumping once she was at a reasonable distance and sprinting for the thicket. She _had_ to make it in time. But the sun was already setting. Bugger. Skidding to a stop in the grass, she located the blonde beacon that was the captive's head and turned to her.

"It's okay, I'll get you to safety, your majesty." She assured the girl. At the raise of an unimpressed blonde eyebrow, she remembered to curtsy.

"You utter _idiot,_ how could you possibly miss her?"

"Don't you use that word! I'll tell."

Ugh, not again. Lily backed up, looking for the source of the voices, and squeaked when she felt a sweaty palm grab her by the forearm.

"Got you!"

Turning around, Lily saw the messy mop of brown hair and dimpled smile and was thrown into confusion. Betrayal?

"Danny, what are you doing? I'm your partner, stupid!" She exclaimed, struggling in his grip.

"Well, you were, but then I was bitten by the dragon." He said, somewhat sheepishly. She blinked. "So now _I'm_ a dragon. 'Cause of the bite." He seemed to think this obvious by his tone, and Lily did _not_ appreciate it.

"It doesn't work like that, Danny, those are _vampires_ you simpleton!" Tuney screeched. Danny frowned in confusion as Lily batted his hand away.

"But Sam said-" Danny began.

"Of _course_ Sam said that!" Lily screamed. "He tricked you, Danny. He just wanted another dragon so they'd win." She could see the exact moment that understanding dawned on Danny's round face, his mouth becoming round to match.

The others had long caught up by now, and Lily turned her furious gaze onto Matt and Josh, stomping her way towards them as menacingly as she could manage with an injured knee and only one shoe.

"Looking for something, Lily?" Matt said teasingly, holding up her muddy trainer so she couldn't reach it. "If you want to be Cinderella so bad, maybe next time _you_ can be the Princess. I bet Tuney'd be loads better at rescuing, anyway." He winked and Tuney rolled her eyes.

"Give it, Matt!" She said, jumping. It was no use, she knew. He was the tallest out of them, age nine (like Tuney) but already a staggering one and a half metres in height.

But Petunia snatched the shoe from his grip before he could escalate anything. Lily took it gratefully and slipped it on her foot, ignoring the rasp of thistles against her fingers.

"Your plan didn't even work though, Lily! We still won!" Matt said. As usual, Josh nodded in agreement. "Sooo, you know the deal."

"What? No fair!" Tuney declared. "Sam cheated. He _lied_ to Danny." The brown haired boy nodded profusely, and moved to stand by Petunia and Lily, clearly taking a side.

"I was never _really_ a dragon, so I was never on your team, so your team didn't _really_ ever capture Lily!" He said. Now Lily and Tuney were the ones nodding.

"No one was ever _really_ anything! It's a game. And you lost, so now you keep your promise." Matt replied, frustration evident. "So, starting tomorrow morning, you three are doing _anything_ we say for a _week!_ "

"No! No fair!" Lily protested.

"Well, you know what, then we're done playing with you." Tuney declared. More nodding.

"Uh uh. If I tell you to, you gotta. That was the deal!" Matt yelled. "So, my first order is-"(he cleared his throat rather dramatically) "Princess Petunia must grant me a _kiss_."

"Ugh!" Petunia gagged (and Lily just barely refrained from pointing out how unladylike that was), "Absolutely not."

"You've got to! That was the deal!" Matt was very insistent, and Josh's head might fall off if he did any more nodding in mindless agreement. If only, Lily thought.

"Do so not! It's a game, _remember?_ " Lily interrupted. Petunia giggled, and even Danny caught on.

"Yeah, none of it was ever real!" Danny laughed, and laughed louder still when Matt's face turned red with anger.

"We weren't playing yet! Not when we agreed!" Now Matt stomped, and shoved Danny, causing Petunia to scream in shock. The screaming just went on from there, really.

Lily thought of how loud they were being. She looked up to find that the sun was almost done with its little daily routine. Oops.

"Tuney..." She started, tugging at Petunia's sleeve. But now it truly was too late. Time was up.

"What's all this about, then? Girls, it's late." A woman approached, coppery hair standing out in the greenery, "You know that if you're to play in the woods you've got to come home before sunset." Lily really hated the stern voice and the Look that went with it. It meant trouble.

To be fair, the scene itself was deserving of it. Matt was yanking on Danny's hair by the time Mum showed up, and in his shock seemed to have forgotten to release the boy. Tuney was relatively presentable, but Lily looked as though she'd crawled through trenches for actual warfare, muddy trainers, scratches, and a leaves in her hair.

"We know. Sorry Mum." Tuney said, waving bye to Danny, who was now freed. Tuney was a lady, so she did not stick out her tongue at Matt and Josh as she took her mum's hand. Lily wasn't, so she did.

"Lily Evans!" Her mother gave her the Look, and Lily tried not to look too sheepish in front of the boys. They did deserve it, after all. Well, minus poor Danny. "Alright, that's enough, what exactly-"

Then the dragon showed up.

" 'lo!" Sam called, as he emerged from the bushes. Covered head to toe in mud, with just a bit of the original red of his shirt peeking through the muck. "What'd I miss, then? Did Matt get to snog her?"

The Look ought to be considered a weapon, Lily thought. Mrs. Evans took a deep breath. "Alright then, children, we're going to talk to Mrs. Wilson for a bit, see if she can help me figure out what all this screaming was for. Shall we?"

"No!" Matt Wilson, who had a famously strict mum, seemed to have lost his previous triumphant attitude, and presently fidgeted with the edge of his black cape. "Please, we didn't do anything wrong! They were breaking the rules!"

"Were _not_!" Lily insisted.

"Were too! You agreed to the bet!"

"A _bet_? Of what sort?." Mrs. Evans asked, already leading the troupe to the Wilson house.

So they went and all got a stern talking to from _both_ mums. Blah blah blah, no fighting, blah blah blah, betting is dangerous and you shouldn't ever ever _ever_ do it. Lily listened a little bit. But not the whole time. It was the worst telling off _ever._ There were two mums, and two Looks to deal with.

(She did, however, very much enjoy the bit were Mrs. Wilson scolded Matt for his master plan. So, he may have won the game, but she won the day.)

(Lily's mum, however, was not amused at Lily's amusement.)

Even on their way home, Lily's mum wouldn't leave her be. "Darling, betting like that isn't a good idea. It's not worth it. Never is."

"But he said if we didn't accept we were babies! Mum!" She protested.

Her mum sighed. "Love, just because he says that doesn't mean it's true. You know that." And Lily did. But it was _still_ infuriating and embarrassing being called a baby, which her mum just wouldn't _understand._ She was seven whole years old. Most definitely _not_ a baby, she thought.

"I know, Mum." She found herself saying instead, accepting a hug from her mother and sinking into the comfort it provided after such an eventful day.

* * *

But that night, back at the royal palace (constructed of the finest spare sheets and chairs the Evans household could provide), Lily recounted her daring adventure to save Tuney, giggling as she remembered the excitement of the day. And Tuney smiled, and listened to the whole entire story, and at the very end she reached for her royal scepter (a stick painted pink and rolled in glitter so as to make it fit for a princess).

Lily's eyes widened as she watched the sparkly stick fall to her shoulder.

"I dub thee..." Petunia began, in as pompous a voice as she could muster, "Lady Lily... the Lionhearted."

And Lily grinned from ear to ear, standing up to curtsy, her lion heart full of pride.

* * *

Growing up with a dainty, decorous older sister meant getting accustomed to using manners. It was either keep your elbows off the table, or have Petunia's bony elbow knocked into her sternum in retribution. So after suffering through Tuney's refined tea parties for her entire childhood, Lily was herself a rather refined individual when it came to table manners. It was the only thing about her Tuney would probably approve of nowadays.

Well, she supposed, save for now.

"Lily, I don't know what that tart's done to offend you, but you're doing a splendid job of punishing it." Marlene commented with amusement. Lily paused her task of sawing an innocent tart in half with a white-knuckled grip on her knife to give her friend a sour look.

"Well, Marley, it's the treacle tart or Potter, and only one of those scenarios doesn't end with me in Azkaban, so." Lily huffed and continued her assault on dessert.

"Hm." Raising an eyebrow in challenge, Marlene plowed on sharing a look with Emmeline. "You know, Lil, I'm pretty sure there's other, more legal ways to resolve sexual tension."

Lily was aware of the knife clattering -rudely- against her plate as she dropped it, but ignored that altogether. She felt heat flooding her face in what had to be anger as she speared a fork through one half of the butchered tart.

"What are you on about?" She demanded, struggling not to raise her voice, "Are you mad?"

"Yeah Marley, James's technically underage til the twenty-seventh," Em pointed out. Marley ah-ed in acknowledgement.

"You know exactly how I feel about _Potter_."

"Yes, w _e_ do, but the real question here is do _you_?" Em asked.

"Do I what? Hate him? Find him repulsive?" Each question was punctuated with a jab at the poor tart, "Absolutely I do."

The other girls didn't seem to agree, but they must've known better than to continue with that particular conversation.

"Alright, what's he done now?" Marlene succumbed to curiosity.

Lily pursed her lips and turned to face her friend, ignoring the crushed tart. "Last night I was doing my prefect's rounds around the dungeons, and-"

"The dungeons?" Em asked, "Thought your rounds were a bit closer to the tower."

"Well that's his fault too!" Lily accused, and Marlene stifled a laugh. "It's true!"

"Merlin's beard, Lily, how can it be James's fault that the Slytherin prefects caught a rather strong cold?" Marlene interjected.

"You remember that prank last week? When the Marauders charmed some of the sixth year Slytherins' robes to stay sopping wet all day?"

"Oh, come on, that was a little funny." The girls giggled, Marlene imitating someone wringing out their robes while scowling dramatically.

"Tell that to Madam Pomfrey!" Lily could not believe it. Her own best friends siding with the Marauders. "Half the Slytherin house's come down with some kind of cold because of it. Including Theodora and Richard, meaning all the other prefects have to work _double_." Aaand she was back at the tart. "I had to do their rounds last night after my own all because of some stupid prank! And I've got to do it again two days from now unless they miraculously get well again."

And, well, Lily had to admit the image of snobby Ursa Clarke walking down the halls paired with the distinct squeak of squishing wet shoes was a bit comical. But she couldn't possibly admit that _out loud_. Besides, the second prank was far less funny.

Last night was the first night of the Slytherins' "temporary leave". Lily had been more than a little miffed at having to take the first shift for them and stay out so late the week she had a huge essay due for transfiguration, her worst subject, but it wouldn't have been quite so unbearable if not for the charming intrusion of the marauders.

"Anyhow, Remus and I took the first turn covering for them last night," she continued, the others listening intently, "And the floor was charmed! It was horrid. I was walking through and I stepped on a regular old stone, except then it turned into a toad. A fucking toad!" Marlene gasped and Em swallowed a giggle at Lily's disgusted face. "I tripped whenever one popped up, it was like having a bubble of slime suddenly sprout at your shoes. By the end of our rounds we must've stepped on eleven 'toads' and I couldn't hear myself over the croaking. Had to stay half an hour late just to transfigure them all back, you lot know I'm rubbish at transfiguration."

Biting her lips to avoid smirking, Marlene nodded. "And you blame James because-"

"He's bloody brilliant at transfiguration!" Lily blurted, "Who else could it be? And it's not as if tasteless pranks are out of character for him." Sated for now after venting, she took a heaping forkful of the treacle tart mush, reminding herself to be rational and not _scream_ out of frustration in the middle of the Great Hall. Emmeline must've noticed this, because she graciously spoke up.

"That reminds me, Lils, have you started your transfiguration essay for Thursday?"

Lily relaxed her posture, realizing how tense she was, and nodded with a slight smile. Emmeline and Marlene, though they could be proper nosy at times, always did seem to know when to keep at it or change the topic of conversation.

* * *

Prefecture was a delightful privilege, of course, and Lily was very proud to be a prefect. But rounds were _so dull_ sometimes. Of course, she and Remus had gotten to be friends over the course of fifth year, chatting about novels, sharing ideas, joking about how Emily Mather thought she was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts when it was _obviously_ the giant squid. So sixth year patrols had been going much more pleasantly.

Having a quick-witted friend made the rounds easier. Having a quick-witted friend who was best mates with the bloke you're furious at apparently makes rounds very awkward. Who knew. (Well, Lily already did, but she was allowed to think snarky thoughts at herself, it wasn't hurting anyone.)

It had started out as usual, and just fine. She'd gone down the stairs from the sixth year girls' dorm to the common room, as usual, and Remus had been there, as usual. She'd smiled and waved, as usual. _Not_ as usual, however, was the presence of one James Potter, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck and chatting with Remus in hushed tones.

Sure, he tended to stay out late (slytherins don't prank themselves, after all), but if he was _anywhere,_ it was with that obnoxious little smirk and either a Marauder or a lady friend. And yes, she knew that Remus _was_ a Marauder, but the smirk was _not there_ so it was a bit unsettling.

(She'd seen James this serious before, during _That Incident_ in fifth year, but she generally tried not to think on it. She felt the immense coldness of betrayal even now, just at the memory.)

As she came to a stop by the two of them, they hushed, and Lily knew they must've been discussing _the incident._ Well, the Toad Incident, not _That Incident_ , as she herself had been thinking of. (Though they did talk about Severus rather frequently, didn't they? It wouldn't be out of character). Her gaze shifted from Remus to James, and back to Remus, pointedly.

He was a smart boy, surely he understood why she was upset?

Remus in turn gave James a look, and Lily huffed a bit in exasperation, wishing they could just _go_ already. James didn't seem to notice, only clearing his throat.

"Erm, hullo," He said, and she was (despite herself) caught off guard at how genuinely nervous he seemed.

"Hi." Her response was admittedly brusque.

"I, erm, I'm really, really sorry you two got caught up in that last prank." He was apologizing. Oh, Merlin. He had never apologized to Lily without smirking and immediately offering to make up for his behavior by taking her on a date, so she was frankly stunned.

He continued. "We didn't know you'd be patrolling there, and we-"

"Thank you, Potter." Lily cut in, fussing with the sleeve of her robe in an attempt to ignore her flare of guilt at being so rude. "Ready to go, Remus?"

James was having another wordless conversation with Remus. Lily watched as James gave a halfhearted nod before turning to walk up the stairs with a muttered good night. Following Remus out of the portrait hole, she couldn't resist looking back to watch as he took the last couple of stairs.

And nothing had been said since. They'd gone all the way down the tower and through their assigned halls, and were now almost done with their rounds, about to head back up, before Remus spoke.

"He didn't mean it to hurt us, you know." Remus spoke up, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "He really didn't know the slytherins were ill and on bed rest."

She sighed. Of course he would defend his friend, he was a marauder after all, but she didn't fancy the idea of talking to Remus about James. She herself felt petty at times, and hardly needed added judgement from one of his closest friends. Being friends with the friend of her sworn enemy meant she was used to walking on eggshells for certain topics, but straight up discussing James might bring out all her pent up rage and ruin all that. And then he'd think her mad, surely.

But she was being perfectly rational, really! Surely he could see that? She pursed her lips and tried to word it in the least insulting manner possible.

"He may not have intended to hurt us, but he intended it for _someone._ " She tried. Remus sighed, and she tacked on, "And it's not exactly like this is his first offence."

Remus merely sighed while Lily bit her tongue instead of impulsive blurting out more justifications. The guilt was back.

"The slytherins that he meant it for are hardly saints themselves." He reasoned. "Theodora's made plenty of first years cry and you know it. Just last night at the hall the Abbott boy was crying because she'd said he had ears like a house elf. And that's almost a compliment coming from her."

"Don't you try to pass this off as some noble vigilante work!" Lily huffed. "He just wants a laugh, at any cost necessary. People could get hurt if his shenanigans continue and _you_ know _that_. Lots of people got sick in Slytherin house, not just a couple of prats with a mean streak. And anyone could've walked through that hall!"

"Lily, I don't mean to sound argumentative. But five people caught a cold and toads are hardly weapons of mass destruction. I think you should at least hear him out." Remus said. "I know you two haven't got along much in the past, but he's changed, we all have. Please give him a chance?"

Lily hated how reasonable Remus was. "Remus, I know he's your friend, but for years he's pestered me and my-" she hesitated at the thought of Severus, "-friends. That won't just go away, I'm sorry." And she was admittedly confused at how sorry she truly was. Lily wasn't hateful by nature. She disliked having a grudge, but this one felt very justified.

Remus seemed to sense her distress, and he stopped walking and turned to face her directly. "Remember that time that Owen Brown got rejected by Emily?"

That was... definitely not a twist she expected in the conversation. " 'Course I do, what of it?" She knew what it had to do with her, but not what it had to do with _this._ Potter hadn't done anything to help the situation (or, thankfully, to make it worse).

"Didn't he ask you out literally right after? In front of everyone in Gryffindor, no less." Remus said. "Just to make her jealous?" Well. If the point was to make Lily feel like an utter fool, he was succeeding. She'd felt pressured to say yes. Everyone liked Owen. "He'd always drop everything to try and snog you whenever she so much as walked by, wasn't exactly subtle."

"Yeah, and soon as I figured out what was going on, I broke up with him. Barely lasted two days and we didn't even go on a proper date, he just walked me to class a couple times. Aaand this was in fourth year, Remus." She reminded him.

"Point is, he used you, Lily. He blatantly used you. But you forgave him when he apologized. Helped him with his potions essay, even." Remus's face softened, "You're a forgiving person, Lily, you're willing to forgive anyone. Anyone but James. And I get that the pranks are a nuisance to you, but they seem relatively less hurtful than some of the other things that you've been willing to overlook. So be honest: is it really what he's done that's so unforgivable, or just that it's James?"

Lily's eyes widened a bit at that. She bit her lip as she tried desperately to coalesce words into any sentence that could possibly explain her very logical reasoning. There was none.

"You're afraid of what might come of it aren't you?" Lily spluttered indignantly at that accusation, and he sighed deeply. "I won't force you to, and I won't pressure you to. We don't have to talk about it anymore. But I think it would be good for you two to clear the air and face it." Remus had very warm brown eyes, the kind that just _implore_ you to do as he asks. Lily groaned. Loudly. She pretended not to hear Remus's little laugh.

"Alright, you win." Lily conceded, "I'll ask him for a talk tomorrow."

She pretended not to see Remus smile (rather smugly, for Remus), either.

* * *

The rest of their rounds went by pleasantly and quickly. Right before they reached the stairs that would take them up to the portrait hole, she heard Remus nervously call out her name.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. His usually calm demeanor was still there, but she could tell when he was standing a little bit stiffer, talking a bit more rushed. It meant he didn't have good news.

"I meant to tell you earlier, but, er, more pressing matters and all that." He explained, "I'll be going away on Thursday very briefly to visit my mother, she's on bed rest again. So, I won't be able to make it to our rounds. I'm really very sorry, Lily." And he did seem sorry. But he didn't need to be. Lily knew he was often gone to visit her, and he always seemed so stressed. The worry lines sat oddly on his young face, and she wished she could help make them go away.

"It's alright, Remus," She reassured him with a kind smile and worried emerald eyes, "I'll be fine. I really hope your mum feels better." Some of the tension in his shoulders dropped as she smiled, and that seemed to be enough.

It wasn't until she'd gone through the portrait hole, up the staircase, and into her bed that she'd realized why he'd been extra apologetic. She wouldn't be doing _just_ the Gryffindor rounds by herself. It would be Thursday night, meaning...

She would be patrolling the dungeons on her own.

 **I hope you've enjoyed this! This is going to be 3-4 chapters long, I've got it mostly pre-written :) I will update this next Saturday (or Friday if I'm feeling very eager haha)**

 **Please review and give constructive criticism or let me know if you liked it! I appreciate you taking the time to do so! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or universe, those belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.)**

 **Hello! Hopefully this update finds you all well :)**

Once she woke, Lily went about her usual routine, washing her face before beginning to dress for class. As she pulled on her red and gold striped tie, she recalled her conversation with Remus the night before and rolled her eyes. She'd have to apologize to _Potter_. Ridiculous.

But was it? That was the thought that nagged at her. He'd seemed very genuine in his own apology the night before, and she'd been so dismissive. She hadn't even actually gotten hurt. It'd been inconvenient and childish, sure, but not deadly. But the memories of _all_ the pranks he'd pulled piled up, didn't they? Yes, that was it. Altogether it became too much to ignore. Every little teasing call of her name, every time he asked her out and embarrassed her... wait. When was the last time he'd asked her out? Lily froze, glancing at the water she was cupping in her hands. Her reflection was frowning.

Splashing the water on her face, she mentally ran through all her (thankfully few) interactions with him in sixth year. As she yanked a brush through her red locks, she wracked her brain but to no avail. James Potter had not asked her out once this entire year. Not once. And it was nearly March!

Lily could hardly believe she hadn't noticed, but maybe she hadn't wanted to. It's easier to stay rooted in one's beliefs than to keep up with changes.

And what's more, when was the last time he and his cronies had levitated a bloke and pantsed him? Or anything along those lines really. There were many variations of that over the years. This brought another pause, though a pleasant one. In fourth year, after a messy two days of semi-dating Owen Brown, Lily had been much too engrossed in feeling like an imbecile to really pay attention to much of anything for a few days after. She remembered feeling so certain that everyone must think her a fool, and hating it. She _also_ remembered feeling strangely relieved when Owen became the fool instead. His trousers would fall at seemingly random times for absolutely no reason, exposing his pants and humiliating him. The boy became a walking joke, or more accurately a struggling-to-walk-joke.

Giggling to herself, Lily's thoughts wandered back to Potter. It was true that he seemed more...mild, compared to those first few years of relentlessly pursuing her and tormenting Severus. And Sev was hardly an innocent nowadays, but Potter still steered clear of him. He'd stopped, why hadn't she?

Remus must've been spot on, she thought. ' _You're afraid of what might come of it aren't you?'_ And in the end, that was exactly it, but she couldn't explain why. It wasn't just because it was a change, was it? She dealt with lots of changes over the years just fine. She couldn't put her finger on _what_ it was exactly that she feared would happen, but she knew she suddenly felt really silly for her unfounded actions.

So it was decided. Pale hands deftly pulled back her hair with a ribbon, but her eyes were trained on their own reflection. She would be brave and admit she'd been in the wrong, she'd apologize to Potter. Clear the air. And after that, it was up to him what happened.

She wouldn't immediately drop her inhibitions and be his best friend, but she would do her best to be friendly.

* * *

Breakfast found Lily hurriedly eating her toast before glancing at Potter. She'd gone to bed with bad premonitions for Thursday and _his_ apology ringing in her ears. Luckily, his general loudness meant he'd been easy to spot when she walked into the Great Hall, and with a flip of her copper hair and a heft of the cumbersome transfiguration book she'd fetched from the library, she was off. With faux confidence in her stride, she reminded herself that she was a _Gryffindor_ for Merlin's sake and would be _brave._

James Potter was exactly where he'd be expected to be. Surrounded by the marauders, Black at his right side and Remus and Peter across from him, he commanded attention as soon as he'd sat at the table. They were already laughing at some joke as she approached, and she suddenly felt shy and intrusive. Remus's eyes caught her and his smile widened as he waved to her.

"Lily! Good morning." He called out. Thank Merlin. An excuse to speak.

"O-oh, morning Remus." She replied with a smile more like a grimace, green eyes shifting to the others before tacking on awkwardly: "And good morning to you lot." Well, now she'd done it. Nobody talked like that, she sounded like she was being held at wand-point instead of speaking freely.

Black barely stifled a snicker, and Peter mercifully gave her a weak "Hullo" in response. James seemed frozen, or at least unsure how to respond. Her hand moved to tuck a stray strand behind her ear as she looked at her shoes (They could use a shining, bit scuffed weren't they?). She'd just begun to open her mouth to speak, mustering courage, when Remus spoke up.

"I actually have to go get a volume from the library for that transfiguration essay, would any of you like to join me?" he asked.

"Sure, I've to grab a chart for divination anyhow." Peter said, quickly standing.

"Sirius?" Remus prodded. The boy in question, much to Lily's chagrin, simply looked up at her with mirth in his grey eyes.

" _Oh_ , no thanks, Moony. I think I'll stay." He gave her a smirk and a theatrical wink. With a sigh, Remus set off to the library, muttering in low voices with his companion. At their departure, Black raised a dark eyebrow expectantly. "So, Eeeeevans, what brings you to these parts?"

She fidgeted at the way he stretched her name out. Taunting and teasing was _not_ helping her nerves.

"I-I was actually just heading up to the common room to study," She held up her book, "Happened to pass your table and I-"

"Evans, love," The look of exaggerated concern on Black's face concerned her _plenty,_ "You feeling all right? Think you might've been hit with a _confundus_ spell."

"What?" She blinked, "What're you on about, Black? I most certainly-" Oh, good. She was scowling and raising her voice. That would help _really_ help get her apology across. Before she could stop herself, however, he interrupted once more.

"Well, seeing as the common rooms are _that way_ ," he pointed down the table to the doors, "And you came towards _us,_ instead, I'd say you must be confunded. Or a dreadful liar. But you've made your feelings real clear about us-",guilt churned Lily's stomach at that quip, "-So I'll just help you out there-" Black settled his hands on her shoulders and turned so that she was facing in the direction of the doors, causing her to stumble over herself. "There you go Evans, you have a nice day now."

She almost snapped right back around and made her "feelings" even clearer with some choice words, but she thought she knew what the git was doing. James had seemed very dejected last night after she'd stomped all over his apology, and she imagined he'd gone to his best mate about it. Black was only trying to protect James from any more of that.

So, when she turned, it was to an annoyed looking Sirius Black, and a conflicted looking James Potter. She bit her lip before blurting.

"Actually I'm here to apologize to James." It all came out in a rush. Sirius's jaw _dropped_.

"You-what?" This time it was James who spoke.

"I wanted to apologize." Lily made sure to enunciate each word with all her resolve. At a look from James, the other wizard stood.

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna go and have a chat with Dorcas for a second there." He gave James a brief pat on the shoulder, and she silently thanked him with a nod and a wave goodbye. And then it was just the two of them. Her throat felt dry.

"James, I-"

"That's the second time, now. You're using my first name." He said, smiling hesitantly. "You certain you're not confunded, Evans?"

"Yes, James." She said. Conflicted, sure, _always_ , but she'd sort all that out later. "You were just trying to apologize last night, and I was all standoffish, and I'm sorry. I should've at least listened." Staring into his blue eyes was both intimidating and encouraging, and she found herself staring into the honesty of their blue depths.

"Will you listen now?" He asked, blue eyes wide and genuine.

"W-What?" She hadn't expected him to respond to her apology with _another apology_.

"I really am sorry for the pranks, they weren't meant to hurt anyone." He explained. "And Remus told me you had to stay up late, and I know how tired you've been and it's probably not helping that you had to clean up our mess."

Lily was stunned that he'd noticed her state. Sure, she was stressed with all her essays that were due, and it was probably very easy to see the lilac rings under her eyes since she was incredibly pale, but she found that she was touched he'd thought of that. It didn't fit her image of James, a careless prat who didn't care for the consequences of his actions. Remus's words from the night before came back to her. ' _He's changed, we all have_ '. Perhaps it had more truth to it than she'd thought.

"James, you didn't know we'd be there, and nobody got hurt. Just inconvenienced." The words felt a bit sticky on their way out of her throat, as if she was fighting herself to admit it. She hated being _petty_ , but she also hated being _wrong_ , and admitting to it was hard. "It's alright. I'm sorry I overreacted, and I'm sorry I was rude to you yesterday."

She felt her blush spread, her cheeks prickling with the heat as James smiled brightly at her. "Consider yourself forgiven, Evans."

"Lily." She found herself correcting him. His smile widened at that, and she felt her insides warm as if they were thawing.

"Are we even then, Lily?" James held out a hand for her to shake, and she watched as his other hand ruffled his already messy black hair nervously.

"I think we are." She smiled back.

The warmth of his handshake lingered as she trudged back to the common room to study.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was unusually busy for a Tuesday morning, and Lily wanted to make the most she could of the hour or so before Charms this morning. She'd have to find out more on the specifics of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration for her essay due the next day. She'd already scrapped the whole thing twice. Well, frankly, it may have been easier to write it with less... distractions.

"Lily, you are _no fun_." Marlene declared with the utmost authority in her voice. "Absolutely no fun. Just tell us what happened!" Lily refused to turn around, instead leaning a bit to the left to dodge the little balls of paper Marlene was flinging at her with her wand.

Apparently, word got around that she'd been spotted talking to James this morning. _Amicably._ With _no_ yelling. Naturally, Gryffindor house was nothing short of bewildered, and speculations were already flying around.

"Lucy reckons you two shagged." Heat rolled in her chest at Em's comment, singsonged like a tease. "She says it's the only explanation for you two being so friendly all of a sudden."

"No! Nononono. I would _never,_ you know that." Lily yanked at her hair in frustration, ignoring the twinge of pain at her scalp.

"Well, you said you'd never do lots of things with James Potter." Marlene reminded her. "Including forgiving him, or apologizing, so-"

"Marley, I really honest to Merlin just apologized." She said for what felt like the umpteenth time. A sigh later, she added, "You want details? Will that satisfy you?" Her voice pitched up towards the end of the sentence, giving it a frantic note, and Em pursed her lips at it. Lily felt the mattress dip next to her as the other girl sat.

"Lily, we were only curious. You've hated the bloke for so long, we just wondered what changed." She placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "We'll drop it if it's really bothering you."

Lily sighed. "Don't worry, Em, it's only a bit bothersome. It's not what's _really_ bothering me."

"Well, what is?" Marlene asked. She too had dropped her playful tone, and now took up residence on Lily's other side. Jade eyes stared at the stones on the ceiling as she searched for words.

"I-I just feel confused, is all." She admitted. "You're wondering what's changed? James has changed. So much! Last night, before rounds, James tried to apologize to me and I cut him off... rather rudely. And then Remus tried to talk me into hearing him out, and it worked. He said we'd all changed..." She trailed off but the girls nodded in encouragement, and Lily plowed on, repeating more of what Remus had said before moving onto the events of that morning.

"Sounds like it all went well, then." Em's smile was warm and reassuring, but Lily's insides refused to settle.

"Yeah, what's the issue?" Marley asked.

At that, Lily shrugged and dropped to lie on her back, staring at the canopy of her bed rather than her friends. Some things you just feel too silly admitting with eye contact.

"I don't exactly know how to explain it, but the _change_ feels weird. In all our years at Hogwarts we never had so much as a truce, much less a mutual apology. I- I guess I just don't know what else will change, now that _this_ has changed." She finished.

To be completely fair, she's not entirely certain what the proper response to such melodrama should be. But she's pretty sure it isn't laughter. And yet, Marley was laughing. Absolutely guffawing, even.

"Something you wanna share with the class, Miss McKinnon?" She said, sitting up and fixing her supposed friend with a Look. This only made Marley laugh more, and Lily looked to Em for commiseration. The brunette shrugged and twirled her finger by her temple, echoing Lily's thoughts that Marlene had lost it.

"Oh, Lily, darling." Marlene settled her hand on Lily's shoulder, shifting closer, giving the redhead a suddenly serious look that was cracking with the hint of a smirk, "You liiiiike him." She dissolved into another fit of laughter.

"What?!" Lily almost keeled over, "Ridiculous! Preposterous! Un-"

"Your big geeky words can't save you!" This was punctuated by a poke to Lily's side, "Oh, Merlin, you're afraid of him because you like him! Lily Evans likes James Potter!"

Shaking her head fervently, Lily tried to get a word in (the word was "no"), but it was absolutely impossible. Eventually, Marlene calmed down with a series of lesser cackles, and Lily was able to interject.

"Mar, I most certainly do not like James Potter." Lily said. "I'm not _afraid_ of him, it's just very weird not hating him all of a sudden."

"Lily, you said yourself you're afraid of what else could change." Em said, now smiling again, "You sure you didn't mean it in that way? Like, in a relationship way perhaps?" More head shaking from the aforementioned redhead.

"Sounds to me like now that you don't hate him..." Marlene reasoned, her bemused brown eyes staring intently into Lily's, "Oh Merlin's pants! You're scared that if he asks you out again you won't say no."

"Well that simply _can't_ be it because I'd still say no!" Lily countered, "Just because I don't hate him doesn't mean I suddenly love him, you know. There's feelings in between those extremes. Very platonic ones. I'll have you know that being neutral acquaintances with a boy for half an hour isn't all it takes to woo me."

"Oh, but you are being wooed then?" Marlene was back to laughing. Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, have a little fun! Or at least let me have mine! Wha-Oi, throwing pillows is awfully rude, Miss Evans!"

* * *

Surprisingly, Lily was able to focus on her work during charms. She'd always been skilled at charms and potions, she supposed. As she gathered her books and stood to join her friends, she saw James and Sirius talking just in her peripheral vision. Upon making eye contact they stopped. James flashed her a friendly (if a bit cocky) grin, and Black's disbelief was apparent at Lily's answering smile and wave.

"Never thought I'd see that." Marlene remarked, and Lily's smile dropped as she followed her friend into the hall.

"You make it sound as if we used to snarl at each other in passing." She rolled her eyes. "We weren't friends, but it's not like we went out of our way to be unpleasant."

"I suppose that's true.", came the reluctant agreement from Em, "Still odd, though."

"Not odd at all, now I think of it," Mar grinned wickedly and Lily braced herself, "Plenty of fit guys flirt with Lily." Lily choked a little.

"Mar," Lily groaned.

"Oh come on. He's fit, you have to admit it.", her friend insisted (though a bit quieter, to her credit), hip-checking Lily and jostling her balance a bit. "Admit it, admiiiiit it-"

"Okay, okay, he's fit!" Lily whisper shouted, adding after a quick look-around, "Hush up now! Don't want any more crazy rumors, next thing you know people will be saying we've secretly married or something."

Marlene gasped and flipped her curls over one shoulder, "And I wasn't maid of honor. How very rude of you." The brunette winked.

Lily threw a glance behind her to make sure nobody had heard, and heat bloomed high on her cheeks as she saw that the Marauders themselves were walking a few metres behind her own little group. Thankfully, they were engrossed in their own conversation, and at such a distance that they'd need some kind of superhuman hearing ability to make out what she'd (grudgingly) said.

But, just before she turned back, Remus gave her a knowing look.

* * *

Smacking her forehead into her parchment was definitely not the best way to go about completing her essay, but it was strangely therapeutic at least. So naturally Lily continued.

"Lily, love, this is not meant to be teasing I promise," Em said, carefully assessing Lily's face for a reaction.

"Forgive me if I'm not convinced." Lily flipped through the transfiguration book absentmindedly.

"Well, there's no shame in asking for help, and you must know _someone_ who's good at transfiguration, right?" Em suggested. Oh well, at least she hadn't said the name they were both very clearly thinking of. Lily was at least grateful for that.

"Not a bad suggestion." And it really wasn't, but she still felt all squirmy and awkward around James, so that was a no. "I'll just check in the library for a bit more information first, though."

Brilliant plan. Absolutely perfect. Well, if you ignored the fact that she'd already gone to the library for books on this particular subject twice. Third time's the charm?

Besides, the library _always_ had what she was looking for, and she was sure it wouldn't fail her now.

* * *

Merlin's saggy bollocks, the library had failed her. Not because it didn't have what she was looking for, but because it had what she wasn't looking for. _Who_ she wasn't looking for, rather.

She'd waltzed right through to the section on Elemental Transfiguration, and started browsing looking for title's on Gamp's Law. Slim fingers skimmed along a particularly promising title emblazoned on a spine, and she began to tug it out of where it was wedged. She was a bit short compared to the towering old shelf, so this proved challenging. Maybe she could ask someone to reach it for her? Immediately she heard the telltale laughter that could only belong to one wizard, and a look to her left confirmed it.

James Potter was currently perched on one of the old wooden tables pointing animatedly at a schematic on a very large yellowing page. She was about to go right back to the snark that seemed to come naturally around him and remind the toerag to be quiet in the blooming library so she could focus, but a closer look softened the sharp angle her brow had taken.

He was once again missing both the smirk and a Marauder henchman, but his current companion definitely drew her attention. A smallish, skinny boy with short blonde hair (and ears regrettably like plates). Ethan Abbott was a second year Hufflepuff that everyone knew by sight only because such a sight was often accompanied by loud, hard to ignore bullying and jeers from the likes of older students (particularly of the Slytherin variety). He was very sweet, and Lily had sometimes helped him with Potions essays or Charms work, though the Hufflepuff prefects usually tutored him.

Well, apparently, at the absence of those options, James was tutoring him. The younger boy was scribbling notes on parchment as James pointed at what she now saw was a sheet of diagrams showing the wandwork that accompanied an engorgement charm. James's hand dove into his inky curls as he furtively looked around. Once he had seemingly decided that the coast was clear he signaled for Ethan to try it on an item he set on the table. Squinting, Lily made it out to be a chocolate bar. She rolled her eyes. The Marauders always seemed to carry chocolate, she imagined they must bond over their shared sweet tooth nearly as much as their shared love of mischief.

James slowly demonstrated the movements with his own hand, then signaled for Ethan to follow along. He did, and looked to James for approval. The older boy gave a nod, and Ethan repeated the motion with a flourish and a whisper.

" _Engorgio!"_

She could barely make out the word, but she could see the charm work, both the sweet and Ethan's eyes growing bigger.

"I did it! Oh, Merlin, I can't believe it." He seemed so pleased with himself, and Lily felt a slight tingling in her chest as she watched James ruffle his blonde locks. The boy left with a sheet of notes and a now sizable bar of chocolate as a reward for his efforts, a proud smile on both his and his tutor's faces. The tingling spread deeper as she saw that smile brighten James's already appealing face. (Bugger. He really was fit.)

James began to stand, and once she heard the squeak of his chair she twisted herself around in a flutter of red curls to stare at the bookshelf in front of her. She felt like a creep despite not spying on anything particularly intimate or secret. Unfortunately, she knocked into the bookshelf, and the book she'd been pulling out before getting sidetracked dislodged itself and promptly fell on her face.

This wasn't painful. But it was loud in an otherwise fairly quiet library.

"Ouch," Lily rubbed at her head, "Bloody book..."

"You alright, Ev- Lily?"

Not anymore she wasn't.

"Oh, erm, yes! Just fumbled a bit there." She stared at the leather-bound book that now sat in her lap. He offered her a hand, and she took it in one hand and the book with the other. "Thank you, James."

This was greeted with another dazzling grin, and she found herself nervously tucking a strand of scarlet behind her ear. Lily shifted the book in her hands, and his eye caught the title.

"Transfiguration?" He asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a way that had no business being adorable. She nodded without really realizing. "That for McGonagall's essay then?" She nodded again.

"Just need to get a little research done is all." She walked to the recently vacated table and set it down.

"I could help, I'm, erm, pretty good at transfiguration." He offered.

"I know." She blinked. She hadn't quite meant to say that one. "Didn't realize you were so good with charms as well." Or that one.

"Oh, you saw me with Ethan, then? He's improved." James smiled before winking at her, "And it can't possibly have slipped your notice how charming I can be."

"Ugh, not puns." Lily groaned, "Somehow I never saw that as your style."

"Oh? What is my style then, pray tell." His eyes sparkled teasingly at her, and she bit her lip. She ignored how his eyes were drawn down by the action.

"Dunno." She said, hand on her chin in mock-contemplation, "A naughty _engorgio_ joke?"

"In the presence of a lady?" James gasped, "I would never." Lily giggled despite herself as he pulled out a chair at the table for her.

"Who said chivalry's dead?" She commented, flipping open her book to the index and scanning the page. She looked up and found him studying her, blue eyes roaming over her. Her hands suddenly felt a bit twitchy as they skimmed. James cleared his throat.

"Y'know, I'm finished with my essay..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bully for you, then." She replied absently (well, as absently as one can reply to sheepish James. He's pretty hard not to pay attention to, Lily was realizing).

"What I meant was, erm, I could surely help you?" He repeated his earlier offer. "I know you could probably do it yourself if you set that brilliant mind of yours to it, but it might be a bit faster if I helped."

This time, she contemplated it (and fervently fought a twist of her stomach at his compliment). Apparently they got on pretty well when they weren't fighting or apologizing. Bantered, even. And she really did need help. So, she gave him a quick nod.

"I'd like that." She replied, glancing up at him from under coppery lashes. "Thank you."

That was apparently not the response he expected, but clearly the one he was hoping for, as evidenced by the way he nearly sat on thin air as he missed the chair next to him in his eagerness. She covered her mouth in an attempt to hide a breathy giggle. Flustered James was a new and very entertaining phenomenon to her.

She ignored the traitorous thought that it'd be nice to see more of it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she still sat at that table with James, and no one had died. It was remarkable, really. Not even so much as a little quarrel. James had read through her discarded essay despite her insistence that it was pure and utter rubbish. He'd marked a couple of sections she could add to and was currently enraptured in a wordy explanation of the determining features for each the different branches of Transfiguration described by Gamp's Law. Despite his reputation for being a careless troublemaker, he was clearly a dedicated student as well. The seemingly contradicting duality to him was a pleasant surprise, and Lily's mental image of James was once again altered as he became more complex.

Lily scribbled notes in her loopy writing all over the margins and gaps in her parchment, doing her best to keep up with what James was saying. Then, she set about rewriting her essay onto a fresh roll of parchment. James was surprisingly patient. He didn't interrupt with obnoxious flirting or comments, letting her correct her writing and helping her to elaborate on specific details.

The thought suddenly hit her that perhaps pranking took a bit of patience in its own right, and he'd probably need a high understanding of magic to pull off some of what he and the Marauders did. This had crossed her mind once or twice, but never really sunk in for her as it did now, with James in front of her enthusiastically explaining the intricacies of the second branch of Transfiguration.

She was vaguely aware of how her eyes had widened with the realization, but she couldn't help but stare at James. Toerag as he might be, she supposed he wasn't an imbecile after all. He paused in his spiel and furrowed his brow, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose as a result.

"What is it, have I lost you?" He asked.

"No, nonono." Lily assured him, feeling embarrased at being caught staring, "You're just... really brilliant is all."

"Erm," James was seemingly still getting used to genuine compliments from Lily, as his face went red as a tomato. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," She smiled, "For helping me."

"No problem," He seemed to recover as he confidently leaned back in his chair, "Just think, all this time we could've been working together. An unstoppable force."

"Working towards what?" Lily raised an eyebrow, "Senseless mischief?"

"Oh, come on, Lily," James's eyes bored into hers, twinkling and blue, "Have a little fun. Or, at the very least, imagine the prospect of having a little fun. Baby steps, I suppose."

"What?" She was indignant, "I have fun!"

"Oh, of course, it takes a distinctly fun person to deduct house points for being loud at a post-quidditch championship celebration for 'disturbing whatever semblance of peace we can get around here'." It was hard to be insulted when he was giving her such a complementary look through _those eyes._

"You lot set off _fireworks_ in the common room at midnight!" She defended. And besides, that was a whole year ago, so she felt she deserved a little credit for not deducting points this year, when they'd set them off at two in the morning.

"Spoken like the true life of the party yet again." He teased.

She allowed herself a quick scoff and a roll of the eyes, but acquiesced. "Fine. Hypothetically speaking, say I were to team up with you to have 'a little fun'", she tried to ignore his audible swallow, "How exactly would we be 'unstoppable'?"

"Well, not to brag, but obviously I'm _stellar_ at Transfiguration," He said, and she snorted, "And you're stellar at everything else," her snort caught in her throat, "so combined that's like all of magic, yeah? Imagine that."

"Thank you," She fussed at the hem of her cardigan, "But I wouldn't say I'm stellar at _everything_ else." She laughed and shook her head.

"You're shite at flirting, anyways."

Lily and James both jumped at the voice of Sirius Black, who nodded in greeting before pulling out a chair and plopping down at their table.

"I'm in a gracious mood," He added, "So I'll give you a hint: When he compliments you, compliment 'im back."

"W-what?" Lily blurted.

"Or you can flash him some skin, but that doesn't seem like the sort of flirting you'd get up to."

"Padfoot, please." James whined, head falling to the table.

"Oh," Sirius said, "Silly me. You're doing just fine, Evans, carry on. It's James we're talking about, you could sneeze and he'd find it alluring."

* * *

Finishing her essay had left her feeling relieved and full of energy, so she was in a very good mood once her patrol began. Remus, on the other hand, was not. He wasn't grumpy or sad so much as... pained? Lily couldn't quite place it, but he was pale and rather sweaty. This happened every so often, and, given his family's history of illness, Lily shouldn't be surprised. But she couldn't help but worry for her friend whenever it happened.

"You feeling quite alright, Remus?" She asked, reaching to put her hand on his forehead as they rounded a corner.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." He gently batted her hand away and shot her a forced smile. Lily pursed her lips.

"If you're feeling ill I don't mind doing rounds alone tonight." She suggested, "Might be good practice for tomorrow, anyhow."

Judging by the way he was rubbing the back of his neck, he was still feeling guilty about leaving her to face the horrors of the dungeons by herself the following night. She wished he wouldn't blame himself for so much. And she was about to tell him so.

But they heard a shrill but distinct noise.

They shared a look and booked it down the next flight of stairs, going all the way to the little alcove hidden away by this particular staircase. And, just as suspected, they found the source of said noise.

Cloaked by the darkness, a group of students sat in a haphazard circle. Lily's heart rate picked up a little bit.

She'd heard about late night group meetings of the secret variety, and was not eager to apprehend this particular situation. Particularly as she knew her status as a muggle born could make her more of a target to a specific group that had a ... particular proclivity for dramatic late night rendezvous. But she steeled herself with a rattling breath and marched towards the students. Even if they were Death Eaters, they could hardly murder her on campus.

Right? _Right?_

But did Death Eater meetings usually involve this much giggling?

One of the figures, a girl with big glamorous waves of auburn hair and icy blue eyes, was laughing in a high pitched way that evidently carried really well in the stone corridors of Hogwarts. They appeared to be giggling at the boy currently trying to undo the clasp of a girl's cloak with only his teeth.

The Gryffindor prefects halted, and Lily put her hands on her hips.

Another girl caught them in the light from her wand and promptly shrieked.

"What's wrong, Ursa?" The auburn haired girl asked, her laughter stopping.

"I thought I'd seen a ghost." The other declared, dramatically placing a hand on her forehead, "But I just forgot how dreadfully pale Evans is." The nasally laughter was back. Lily didn't join in.

Emily Mather's cold blue gaze met Lily's as she chortled, and the latter just raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"False alarm, Remus." She wiped her brow in mock relief. "You see, we'd thought we heard a hinkypunk choking back here, but it's just Emily laughing." Remus coughed to hide his chuckle.

"It's past curfew, as I'm certain you all know," Remus stated, and to his credit managed to look authoritative despite Lily's suspicion that he may tip over if nudged.

"Well that's what makes it fun, innit?" This was slightly muffled against a bosom as the wizard whose teeth had been previously occupied spoke up. He raised his head and leaned back against the wall, and Lily found herself staring into the angular face of Owen Brown. Figures. He gave the witch, who she now recognized as a seventh year Gryffindor named Dahlia, a quick wink, and she giggled.

"Perhaps. It's also what makes it punishable." Lily remarked as she waved her wand in front of her. The group groaned.

"Typical Evans, always here to crash the party. Never to join in. Such a shame." Another wizard spoke up, identifiable by the glint of his silver family ring as pure blood fanatic and playboy Elijah Zabini. He stood up to his formidable height and leaned against the wall, communicating the most laid-back threat Lily had ever received.

The little group stared at Lily expectantly, almost daring her to go ahead. She knew this confidence was just for show, as Ursa's teeth on her lip gave away her nerves. Maybe she couldn't take points from everyone, but certainly she could deduct from her own house members Dahlia and Owen, who had wisely been much quieter than they normally were once they saw her. The others, being in Slytherin, were very well aware of how Slughorn favored Lily, and how this gave her some influence with their own Head of House. Their threat was as empty as their heads.

"I suggest you all find another place to fool around, preferably before curfew." She added. Owen took this opportunity to groan and give her what she assumed was meant to be a flirty smirk.

"Lily, come on, darling." He pleaded, "Let it go just this once, for me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. She had her wand out and was very much prepared to deduct points when Remus raised his, only for Zabini to place a dark hand on his wrist and _squeeze._

"Zabini, if your brilliant plan was to hold my hand and woo me I daresay it's not a good one," Remus deadpanned, now aiming his wand at the Slytherin's temple. But the other boy scowled and shifted his grip, and suddenly Lily could see her partner's breath leave him as he stumbled.

Remus visibly winced at the contact and Lily sprung into action, flicking her wand at the offender.

" _Petrificus totalus!"_ She all but shouted. The others were standing now, wands at the ready. But Lily was watching Remus grit his teeth as he painstakingly pried off Zabini's hand. Once he was done, he pushed Zabini's body away and stood to join her, shaking his hand as if to alleviate a burn.

"What's this, Evans?" Ursa approached, "Resorting to violence now, are we?"

"Hardly!" Lily said, "He was the one who hurt Remus!"

"Well then Remus here must have some very dainty wrists, I think." Emily said, "Must be about as strong as room temperature butter if that's all it takes to hurt him."

"He was pushing on a pressure point," Remus noted, "But I think you knew that." He turned his wand to the two girls.

"Lily, come on, just let it go." Owen said, moving his hands in calming gestures that only irritated her more, "Just this once."

"I might've, before your friend here decided to make it physical!" She defended, turning to Owen. Which was a mistake, mostly because it meant she turned her back on Ursa.

" _Crinus Muto!_ " Ursa shouted, and Lily felt magic wash over her as her scalp tickled. Pulling at her hair frantically, she could hardly see her fiery hair in the dim light. The strands were as black as the night.

"You ought to thank her, really." Emily flipped her own brown hair, "It's an improvement over that dreadful ginger color." She stepped forward towards Lily, wand glowing. " _Locomotor Wibbly!"_

Lily gasped as she hit the cold stone floor on her knees, trying to get her bearings. Her legs felt like they were asleep, that horrible tingling and pain when she tried to move, all the while feeling as if she were moving side to side. She hated the jelly-legs jinx.

" _Colloshoo_!" Remus's spell hit Emily squarely, sticking her feet to the ground as she struggled, " _Expelliarmus!_ " Her wand flew from her hand and hit the opposite wall as he busied himself casting the counter curse on Lily, who jumped up eagerly. She was furious. No other word for it. She could feel her hands shake and hear her blood rushing in her ears. A deep breath later, she marched back to the Slytherin.

"You're right, Emily. I was being ungrateful." She said, and Ursa blinked in shock. "Allow me to return the favor. _Calvario!_ "

The other girl screamed as she watched curly blonde hair fall to the floor, clawing at her newly bald head. She turned to Lily with vengeance in her eyes and a scowl on her face. "Oh you are so gonna get it, you filthy mudblo-" She stopped and bit her lip. It was almost comedic how she gasped, as if she were trying to suck her words right back into her mouth.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Lily turned to Remus in frustration. Her partner's look was one of grim resignation, and immediately Lily felt the rage wash away, pooling as warmth in her feet as the rest of her body felt cold and apprehensive. Remus pointed behind her, and Lily turned to face the newcomer, prepared for the worst.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus!"

* * *

 **Any guesses on who it is? I'm curious what you all think!**

 **I hope everyone's enjoyed this chapter :) Sorry it was late, turns out I'm a very indecisive writer at times, oops haha. See you all soon, thank you for reading :)**


End file.
